Emily Bailey
Hi. Appearance *'Haur Color': Blonde ^.^ *'Eye Color': Blue/Green (Don't ask.) *'Trademark': I like my eyes. I have blonde hair, and my eyes change color. It's really weird. I get most of my clothes from Forever 21, or I shop online. Same for shoes. I try to buy makeup that is cruetly free, (No L'oreal, Maybelline, CoverGirl, etc.) so I go to leapingbunny.org. no seriously go on the site, it's better for animals i mean have you heard what they've did to bunnies? Anyways, that's pretty much it, and yeah. Family Mom She's an amazing human being. <3 Everything she does is amazing. <3 Birth Father I didn't know him well since I was the youngest, and my mom told me he died from lung cancer when I was two years old. Dad Suprised he's still with my mom. He's self-centered, annoying, bitchy, complains too much, and just, ugh I can't deal with him. I don't think anyone can. He did bring Chelsea along in the family though, and she's tolerable when she visits. Brother Favorite sibling. He's perverted, so he reminds me of some of my friends. He also looks like Jonathan Groff, and he's straight, so go and get him ladies. ;) Sister Annoying. She's such a goody-goody, and acts like everything she does is something that will change the world. "OH, I BRUSHED MY TEETH, AND LESS PEOPLE WILL HAVE GUM DISEASE." "I BATHED NOW LESS PEOPLE WILL STINK." god bless her soul Step Sister I don't really talk to her much, and she's married atm. She's nice when she visits, but her husband is a total jackass, like my dad. Michelle Bailey-Parker My little baby! Named after two of my best friends (her full name is Michelle Quinn Bailey-Parker) She was born on February 7th, 2013, at 8:33 pm. I love her soooo much. <3 sadly the baby daddy doesn't and the person who helped me the first months of her life hates me now so sigh History Coming soon. Personality I'm really weird, but I'm niceish. I guess. I have a good amount of friends so I guess I'm pretty nice. Um, I can be mean, but I suck at it. hannah I'm just a nice person in general, I guess. Some people can be pretty annoying though, and that's when the nice shell comes off. hannah Other People Ashtonnn <3 Love him! <3 Carolina Agron She's one of my best friends. :D We have a lot in common. I also heard she gave Derek skittles for him to be sweeter, and I don't think that worked. Clara She's Michelle's sister. I don't talk to her much, but she takes care of my baby sometimes when I go to parties, or events. Derek ... :(. Quinny She's a fan of Ashily, so is Carolina too but yeah i'ma keep going and I named my baby after her. She's one of my best friends, and she's just epic. She can't find me a boyfrend though. Trivia *Pugs are my favorite type of dog. :3 I also have one. :D *I get a lot of my clothes from Forever 21. *Cinderella is my favorite Disney princess. Gallery tumblr_lnvpasoXno1qbf1doo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0ypbeRQA1qgch05o1_250.gif tumblr_lr0ypbeRQA1qgch05o2_250.gif tumblr_lr0ypbeRQA1qgch05o3_250.gif tumblr_lr0ypbeRQA1qgch05o4_250.gif tumblr_lt4fsdJFNx1qk71sao1_250.gif tumblr_lt4fsdJFNx1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_lt4fsdJFNx1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_lt4fsdJFNx1qk71sao4_250.gif tumblr_lt4fsdJFNx1qk71sao5_250.gif Tumblr lt4fsdJFNx1qk71sao6 250.gif Tumblr lt4fsdJFNx1qk71sao7 250.gif Tumblr lt4fsdJFNx1qk71sao8 250.gif Tumblr lt4fsdJFNx1qk71sao9 250.gif Tumblr lt4oxoBwBL1qceolvo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lt4oxoBwBL1qceolvo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lt4oxoBwBL1qceolvo4 250.gif Tumblr luk0w3K5YK1qahbxio1 250.gif Tumblr luk0w3K5YK1qahbxio2 250.gif Tumblr luk0w3K5YK1qahbxio3 250.gif Tumblr luk0w3K5YK1qahbxio4 250.gif Tumblr luk0w3K5YK1qahbxio5 250.gif Tumblr luk0w3K5YK1qahbxio6 250.gif Tumblr lvxe1ofLEL1qcbgf2o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr lvxe1ofLEL1qcbgf2o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr lxrnrmfmcs1qm7zayo1 250.gif Tumblr lxt931fsuK1qhmb3mo2 500.gif Tumblr lxt931fsuK1qhmb3mo1 500.gif Tumblr lxrnrmfmcs1qm7zayo3 250.gif Tumblr lxrnrmfmcs1qm7zayo2 250.gif Category:Emily Bailey Category:Content Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Characters